


can't take my eyes off of you

by oxnaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Short Story, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxnaka/pseuds/oxnaka
Summary: short ishimondo fanfic inspired by the song "cant take my eyes off you" by frankie valli. everything in canon still occurs.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	can't take my eyes off of you

Their friendship had been unexpected, to say the least. Mondo hadn't seen it coming, for sure; the Ultimate Moral Compass and the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader—it sounded like the setup to some kind of joke.

But their friendship wasn't a joke.

> _I love you, baby,_

Kiyotaka's company had instantly become something he felt he couldn't live without. Knowing that it was mutual was one hell of a comfort.

> _And if it's quite alright,_
> 
> _I need you, baby,_
> 
> _To warm a lonely night._

The closest things he felt to this... _whatever_ they had was his relationship with Daiya, and later, Takemichi. But even then, Mondo felt as if nothing could come close to the spark between him and Kiyotaka. Despite the familiarity of it all, nobody had ever made him so nervous yet so happy at the same time.

> _I love you, baby._

There was so much more he had wanted to tell him.

> _Trust in me when I say:_
> 
> _Oh, pretty baby,_

So much _fucking_ more. The words left unsaid tormented him in his sleep. The words that, unbeknownst to him, would remain unsaid.

> _Don't bring me down, I pray._

That stupid piece of shit bear had to ruin everything.

_Just_ when he had been starting to get settled, _just_ when things were starting to look up despite the bleak and dreadful situation they were put in.

But Mondo couldn't change the past.

> _Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_

He couldn't undo Chihiro's death. He couldn't make it better.

Mondo had to choke back tears as Taka defended him desperately until the end. Even with all of the evidence, even after hearing Mondo himself confess to the crime, Taka continued to fight away sobs as he denied all of the allegations.

> _And let me love you, baby._

His last thoughts were of what could have been. The obvious love that they shared. The kisses that would never happen. Kiyotaka's brilliant smiles greeting him each morning.

The sight of a wailing Taka standing behind the fence stuck with him until the very end.

> _Let me love you._


End file.
